


little brother

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Familiars, Gen, Hauntober, M/M, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: Clover has to get used to two new family members, but she doesn't have to like it.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	little brother

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 19: "familiars"
> 
> this story is told from Clover's POV. "Dad" is Deke, and "The Blue One" is Trevor.

The bedroom door was closed, like I was most mornings, and after doing a careful inspection of the crack underneath it with her nose, Clover made her way over to the big windows to soak up the rising sun. If Dad was still asleep, that meant she could get some more rest before the day had to start, and that was exactly what she intended to do until the unfortunately familiar presence appeared next to her.

She didn't  _ hate _ her new brother, and Dad did love The Blue One, which meant she was stuck with him regardless, but he was  _ annoying.  _ It would be one thing if he was a cat, too, but he wasn't - he was a  _ ferret.  _ As familiars go, it wasn't uncommon, but when Dad had come home smelling like someone else's magic, she'd been hoping for a sister. The very last thing she expected to be brought home was  _ Frisk. _

The Blue One was plenty nice, and caring, and gentle, and his familiar wasn't all that different. The thing about Frisk was that he was rather...  _ annoying. _ Most mornings, if she had the chance to get more rest, he would take the hint and leave her alone, but on  _ this _ morning in particular, he'd decided to curl up right next to her. It was awful.

' _ Do you have to be so close? There's plenty of sun over there.' _ She opened her eyes to glare over at him as best she could, otherwise staying splayed out in her usual, comfortable spot. For a moment, she actually thought he would move, and let herself close her eyes again, but the momentary peace didn't last long at all.

_ 'My Dad is awake, but I can't get to him. What if he needs help?' _

Black fur bristled when Clover had to lift her head again to look at him, the equivalent of a sigh passing through the psychic energy in the air between them. Most familiars could communicate if they were close enough to their People, regardless of whether or not their People were related or bonded or otherwise, but it had been getting easier for them since the move happened, when The Blue One and Frisk settled into their dwelling, and she had a feeling that meant their Dads  _ would _ be bonded, if they weren't already.

_ 'They never need help from us this early. If they did, they would come get us. You can feel him, can't you? That means he's fine.' _

Frisk fidgeted, his tail nearly hitting her in the face when he anxiously settled into a spot even closer to her side.  _ 'What if I just miss him?' _

Sighing again, she pushed herself up onto all four paws and made sure he was following before padding over to the bedroom door. If she woke up Dad, like this, she would feel bad, but at least it would get her new brother to leave her alone. She propped herself up on her hind legs, using her front claws to scratch the door and make noise.

She didn't have to wait long before it swung open, The Blue One standing over them with a sleepy smile when he realized what had caused the sound. In a matter of moments, they were both being scooped up from the carpet and into warm arms, movement taking them over to the big, soft bed where Dad was still mostly asleep under the blankets. As soon as she was set down, Clover curled up on the corner of the pillow to be close to his head and closed her eyes, perfectly content to stay safely away from her annoying new little brother.


End file.
